Smallville: Roulette
"Roulette" is the fifth episode of season nine of the superhero teen-drama series Smallville and the 179th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Kevin G. Fair with a script written by Genevieve Sparling. It first aired on the CW Network on October 23rd, 2009. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Smallville was developed for television by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. The character of Superman was created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster. * Executive producer Brian Wayne Peterson is credited as Brian Peterson in this episode. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * Director Kevin Fair is credited as Kevin G. Fair in this episode. * Actress Cassidy Freeman is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Callum Blue is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * This is the 69th episode of the series to air on the CW Network. * This is the seventh episode of Smallville directed by Kevin G. Fair. He directs twelve episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Savior". His next episode is "Escape". * This is the third episode of Smallville written by Genevieve Sparling. She writes seven episodes of the series in total. She previously wrote "Beast". Her next episode is "Escape". * This episode is Steph Song's first work in the superhero fantasy genre. * This is the first television acting work for Michael Sangha. * This is the first appearance of Victoria Sinclair. She makes a cameo appearance in the season ten episode, "Prophecy". Story notes * The primary setting for this episode is Metropolis. * Oliver Queen celebrates his birthday in this episode. Comics connections * Victoria Sinclair is based on the character of Veronica Sinclair, who is a DC Comics villain and a foe of the Justice Society of America. She first appeared in ''JSA Secret Files and Origins'' #2 in September, 2001. Quotes * Victoria Sinclair: I hear you're some sort of hero - one that tried to bury that part of himself. Well, you've just proven that that hero is still alive, Oliver. Now it's time to resurrect him. .... * Chloe Sullivan: You were living like you had a death wish, Oliver. You had to face your demons if you were gonna make it out alive, and I had to push you over the ledge in order to pull you back. * Oliver Queen: Did you have to push with a 3-ton truck? * Chloe Sullivan: I didn't think a tricycle would be a strong enough point. .... * Oliver Queen: The last time I trust a woman with a dragon tattoo. .... * Oliver Queen: You do know, of course, look absolutely ridiculous in that, right? And I got a great tailor. Hook you up with a little color maybe. * Clark Kent: Nice to see you finally discovered something worth living for after all. * Oliver Queen: Yeah. More like a rediscovery, actually. You've done a hell of a job keeping the world safe on your own, Clark. I'm here to help you now. * Clark Kent: Good. Something tells me... soon the world will need all the help we can get. .... * Clark Kent All right, Lois. You show up with every shark movie known to man and 11 loads of laundry when I've seen you take socks to the dry cleaner. Are you okay? * Lois Lane: I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm totally not fine. Even if it is stupid, but - but it's not stupid. It's Oliver's birthday today, and we always go out for beer pongs on our birthdays. But today is about to be yesterday in T-minus... that it is past midnight on clock wall * Lois Lane: ...negative minutes. It's over. He totally missed it. How does a guy with nine different phone numbers not return a phone call? * Clark Kent: Probably just celebrating with someone else. * Lois Lane: Wow. Tall, dark, and single. Go figure. Do you know something? You would tell me if you did, right? * Clark Kent: I'm sure Oliver's just fine. But paying him a visit wouldn't hurt. See also References Category:2009/Episodes Category:October, 2009/Episodes